All My Circuits
All My Circuits is a popular soap opera on Futurama, which is often watched by the Planet Express crew. Like many soap operas, All My Circuits involves a great deal of backstabbing, blackmail, infidelity, melodrama, and amnesia. Unlike other soap operas, it stars a cast of mainly robot, acting units. Main Characters *Calculon: The main star of the show. *Monique: Calculon's girlfriend, fiancé, and/or wife (depending on the point in the show). She has also had numerous affairs with others, such as Calculon's other personalities and his half brother Boxy. *Human Friend: Calculon's best friend, he is the show's only human character and therefore is responsible for doing human things (e.g. laughs, learns, loves). *Boxy: Calculon's evil half-brother. *Antonio Calculon Jr.: the son of Calculon and Monique, Antonio was supposed to reveal that Calculon was not his actual father but the acting unit playing him malfunctioned and his replacement decided to go an alternate route. *Bender: Before stepping down from the role due to pressure from groups like F.A.R.T., Bender Bending Rodríguez became a sensation on the show after replacing the malfunctioning Antonio Calculon and taking the role in a new direction. Much like the Bender in real life, "Bender", as Antonio asked to be called, was known for his hard partying, drinking, smoking, and a less-than-ethical worldview. *La Perri: Calculon's human pet. Known Episodes This is a list of all known episodes from All My Circuits, their titles are based on conjecture. The Proposal Calculon proposes to Monique while the pair sit in a garden. The ring surprises Monique because it is metric, but Calculon confesses that he has always known. From the cover of nearby bushes, Boxy secretly watches them making out. The scene switches to Human Friend sitting on a desk laughing as Calculon enters. The Human Friend is surprised because he had thought Calculon was in a coma, but Calculon says that is what he had wanted him to think "with his soft pitiful human brain"I, Roommate. Calculon's Wedding and Funeral At Calculon and Monique's wedding, Boxy stops the ceremony with an interrupted objection. Calculon reveals and then reiterates, a terrible secret from his past (although the shocking secret isn't shown in I, Roommate, he does address Boxy as his half-brother). Later in the episode, at a funeral Preacherbot mourns the death of Calculon, when Calculon interrupts the speech to ask if he can give the eulogy. Human Friend in Hospital In the hospital, Human Friend apologizes for treating Calculon badly over an argument they had previously had. Calculon accepts the apology and points out his friend is "only human". The Half-Brother Calculon walks in on Monique and Boxy in bed together. Calculon exclaims "You may be my evil half-brother, but there's no law against murdering the other half."Fry & the Slurm Factory. Calculon at the Doctors While in the hospital, Calculon asks his doctor what has happened. Honoring Calculon's request not to sugar-coat anything, the doctor reveals that a plane piloted by his fiancé crashed, killing his entire family and his uninsured home. Finally, Calculon is diagnosed with inoperable cancer.I Second that Emotion. Note that at some point between The Half-Brother and Calculon at the Doctors Calculon must have divorced Monique and become engaged to someone else Amnesia series of flashbacks from earlier episodes Explaining how he forgot how to be a good son, Antonio Calculon reveals to his father (Calculon) that he has Amnesia. Monique reveals she thought Calculon was Egyptian In a yacht, Monique has a laser gun leveled at Antonio and demands he say her name before she kills him, because she has amnesia and cannot consequently remember. Calculon addresses a room with Monique, Antonio, and Human Friend, asking whether anyone did not have amnesia and no one can remember. the actual episode Calculon welcomes his guests to his birthday party and shows Monique the nude rock band and big piles of "talcum powder"Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television. Monique's Secret Antonio interrupts his parents while they bathe in pink champagne by parachuting into the room and threatens to reveal a shocking secret Monique has kept from Calculon for two centuries that might trigger a bout of "explosive amnesia." this point the acting unit portraying Antonio malfunctions and the show goes off-air while a new actor can be found to replace him. The writers intend to have Antonio reveal that Calculon wasn't his real father and that he was fleeing to join robo-banditos in Veracruz, but the [[Bender|new actor] prompts a re-write to fit his acting abilities. The new script has Antonio slipping into a permanent coma after an accident involving wildebeest] As Calculon morns his son's fate, Antonio suddenly wakes up, begins to dance, smoke and drink, and says they can call him BenderBender Should Not Be Allowed on Television. Bender Arc (multiple episodes) Over the course of several episodes, Bender becomes the star of the show. At the Human Friend's wedding, Bender takes the place of the bride and ruins the ceremony. Calculon and Monique on several occasions have a date interrupted by Bender either by his overturning their table or simply by being in the room. Boxy and an unknown fembot are in hospital beds. Calculon pronounces them husband and wife with six months to live. Bender makes a speech to the audience about raising children and content on television''Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television. The Blackmailer After a humiliating tennis tournament, Calculon decides to confront an individual who has been blackmailing him by going to his home, only to find out that it is his own home and that he has a fourth personality, which has been cheating with Monique without the knowledge of his other three personalities.The Beast with a Billion Backs'' Trivia *The title is a reference to the ABC soap opera All My Children. *It is seen briefly in Rick and Morty 2.8, as Rick changes channels on the TV Sources The Infosphere was used as a reference in the overall compiling the list of episodes list as well. Category:Television Category:All My Circuits